


The Anarchist Prince

by Chibbblezen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Runaway, it’s literally just a rivalsduo royalty au lmao what else do i put, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbblezen/pseuds/Chibbblezen
Summary: Techno was never a fan of government. Though this doesn't play out well when you're the heir to the throne. He hates in the palace. So everyday he goes out to town to distract himself. But one day he runs into a small boy about his age. And makes him his friend. Who knew this theif of a kid would end up changing technos life(Not a ship fic pls for the love of god. everything is platonic unless stated otherwise)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Anarchist Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!! Friendly reminder this is all platonic! Unless stated otherwise! I hope you enjoy this book! I’ll try to update once a week but, getting motivation to write is difficult lmao. This is my first fic...ever, so be kind :)

technoblade listened to the swash of water under his feet as he walked. it wasn’t exactly raining but down here in the town there wasn’t exactly a *good* drainage system. he hated how everyone down here had to get such a shitty life style. while he had the luxery to live such a nice rich, fancy lifestyle. while they had to pay all their belongs plus their first born for a crumb of bread. he could go on for hours about how looking to far between the lines down here bothered him. but his thoughts were cut short by a small boy, probably no older then himself, who rammed full on into his side. knocking them both over. 

the dirty blond, green eyed, raggedy clothed boy, immediately tried to jump up and run away. to which techno caught him by his hoodie, pulling him back over. this boy was quick. but technos reflexes were quicker 

“what do you want?” the young boy hissed

“I want you to return whatever the fuck you stole, because if you weren’t stealing, you wouldn’t be running that quickly to get somewhere.” Techno replied, letting go of the boys hood. trusting he wouldn’t run away 

“Oh shut up. I’m not going to listen to what some expensive cracker has to say.” The boy said, now shooting up to continue running. Not getting very far until being jolted back, as Technoblade grabbed onto his hood. “Not so fast.” Techno simply said.

“Ughhhhh. What are you going to do with me, huh? Add me to your long line of poor overworked servants you picked up here from the slums?” The boy whined. 

Techno didn’t like this kid very much. “What is your problem? Why do you insist on being so...annnoying? Didn’t your parents ever teach you manners?”

“I’ve never met my parents, hey. Question?” The boy wakee

“What is it.” Techno asked, sorta fearful of what the boy has to say. 

“Why are you just sitting here holding some poor boy in the middle of town hostage? Why don’t you go back up to your palace and take a bath of entirely dollar bills instead, yeah?” The boy snarled. “Or do you just really enjoy being the center of attention?”

Techno decided to ignore him. “Why don’t you instead give me what you stole, so I can return it to whatever poor shop owner you stole it from.”

“No. Fuck off snob.”

“If you don’t I can throw you in jail for theft.” Techno smiled.

“So I stole about 5 apples, 2 loaves of bread, 3 cans of soup and a single bottle of water.” He said, immediately dropping said items. 

Techno frowned at the sight of this. “Do you not have any food…?”

“I actually live in a cardboard box. So obviously I don’t have food, dickhead.” The boy retorted. “Can you let me go now? You learnt what you wanted to know. So let me free.”

Techno was quiet. Honestly speechless. He really did hate how poor everyone in this ‘soon to be his kingdom’ “What's your name?”

“Why would I tell you, oh wait. I’m being kidnapped to be turned into your servant.” He scoffed. “I ain’t telling you shit.”

“Why is it such a bother to tell me something so simple? You know you can just lie, right?” Techno really hoped that pointing out the obvious would make the boy open up. Even if it is just a lie.

“Fine! I’m Dream.” The boy said sarcastically. “Now let me go.”

“No can do...Dream. We are going to return what you stole.” Techno said firmly. “So what poor soul did you take these from.”

“Oh no. Your highness has a hero complex. Used to being praised for doing basic tasks? Hm? Well. I can assure you I will not tell you because I refuse to starve tonight. This food took a lot of fucking planning to steal you pleb.” Dream said. Sticking out his tongue at Techno. 

“So you want to go to jail? Per-” Techno boasted before he got rudely interrupted by Dream. 

“I TOOK THE FOOD FROM THE TOWN SHOP!.” Dream said rather loudly. Panic tracing every word he spoke. 

Techno smirked and started to walk to the town shop. Dragging dream by his hoodie along with him. Dream though, made it his goal to make this journey very difficult for Techno, ‘accidentally’ dropping an apple or loaf of bread every thirty seconds. Resisting to move until he physically couldn't breathe from Techno tugging at his hoodie. He even started to scream and cry at one point that Techno was abducting him. Nobody dared to step in, however. They all turned a blind eye and pretended they were too caught up in their own things to help Dream. Though, it was at that scene that made Techno realize just how much power and fear he had over everyone. He hated it so much.

Eventually they made it to the shop. Techno demanded Dream walked in there, returned the shit he stole, and apologized directly to the shop owner. Dream obviously resisted the last part. It was embarrassing. And if he was lucky all he could do is hope the shop owner didn’t call the fucking cops. Luckily, he didn’t. But he did threaten to call them next time Dream stole from him.

After Techno made Dream return the shit, he still dragged the poor boy along with himself. “Your majesty, what the fuck are you doing. Where are you taking me?”

“Well, you are hungry, correct?” Techno said, still walking forward. Not even turning to see how Dream would react to this statement. 

“Yeah...but why do you care. I’m a peasant. Aren’t you supposed to say some shit like, ‘Let them eat cake.’ Upon hearing your people are starving?” Dream responded. With a obvious hint of sarcasm.

Techno stopped dead in his tracks. Shocking the poor green eyed boy. Techno turned to give him a death glare. “I’m inviting you into my home. Do not refer to me as ‘Your majesty, your highness’ or any of that bullshit. I will get you thrown into the dungeon if you do.” And at that, he turned around and started to walk again. Dragging Dream behind himself.

Dream didn’t dare to threaten Techno with logic. ‘But that's exactly what you are.’ For one, Techno probably would’ve clobbered him the moment he opened his filthy mouth to challenge him. And for two, Dream was starving. He might as well feast on Technos premium royalty food. 

Besides, he’s willing to bring the kid he just caught stealing shit into his home. Maybe he could be Technos friend for a bit. 

\-----

After a bit of walking. There they were. Standing in front of this humongous pristine, white castle. Dream had never felt so small standing next to that massive thing. But much to Dreams suprise, the two young boys did not enter the castle through its gold shiny doors. Instead, Techno lead Dream to the outside of one of the castles windows.

“Hey, Dream.”

“What’s up Techno.”

“How well can you climb walls.”

“Pretty damn well.” Dream turned to face the young prince. “But, why do you need to know that?”

“You can’t be that stupid, can you?” Techno chuckled. “The window’s unlocked. I’ll meet you in there.”

And Dream watched as Techno disappeared around the side of the castle.

“What the fuck.” Dream muttered as he started this fairly easy climb into what he assumed was Techno’s room.

\-----

As Techno walked down the long halls of his home, he hoped he wouldn’t run into his little brothers. Yeah, he did love them. But, they would barrage him with a wall of questions as to why he’s home this early. Much to his delight, he didn’t run into either of them. So he looked around once more, before opening his door a crack, sliding in, and silently shutting it. He looked around his room for Dream.

Much to his displeasure though, Dream was digging through his shit, and stuffing whatever fancy thing he saw into his pockets.

“Dream, what the hell are you doing?” Techno asked, clearly annoyed with the dirty blond.

“You brought a thief into your home. what the hell do you think i’m doing?” Dream snarkily replied. 

Techno only let out a sigh in response as he walked up the young boy and extended his hand, signaling for Dream to return his shit to him. Dream, in response, stuck out his tongue. 

“You’re rich. Just ask your dad and i’m sure he’ll buy it for you again.”

Techno went silent for a few moments. “Fair...fair.” He paused. “Fine, fine. Just don’t take too much stuff, okay? Thanks.” 

Dream grinned and continued to smuggle Technos shit. 

Techno smiled at the dirty blondes genuine delight. So the pink haired boy decided to go get some snacks. But much to his horror, as he turned around and faced the door, the handle turned. And the door opened...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ily drink water


End file.
